Hatred and Love
by Arcanum Ignis
Summary: Naruto, after learning a devastating secret, runs from a village that hates him. After meeting Fu, someone in a situation just like his, they form a new goal.


Disclaimer: Shockingly, I don't own Naruto. Also, I watch the dubbed version (yeah, yeah hate all you want) so I probably won't use as many Japanese terms (unless I am specifically asked for them by enough people, in which case, I could probably figure something out).

XXXXX

Naruto was snickering to himself while an angry drunkard who had once tried to break into his apartment and attack him screamed at him in vain. Naruto had entered his general wares shop and coloured every single item in orange paint. That'll teach him to mess with the future hokage! He was leaping across the rooftops before looking over his shoulder to see multiple chunin chasing him down. Those fools have never been able to catch him, and he wasn't about to let them today!

He flung his orange paint can behind him, splashing it everywhere and giving him a smokescreen to escape. He slid down into an alleyway and into a air shaft, continuing to snicker. These boneheads couldn't chase down an elephant! The two chunin paused on the roof above him.

"Damn fox brat!" The man swore. Naruto frowned, why were people always calling him that?

"Hey, he isn't that bad." one chunin tried to calm down the other. Naruto looked up in amazement, was he trying to defend him?

"Not that bad!? NOT THAT BAD!? THAT LITTLE SHIT IS THE REINCARNATION OF THE NINE-TAILED FOX! HE SHOULD BE EXECUTED!" The man screamed incessantly. Reincarnation? That couldn't be true, could it?

Naruto shook his head, he would go see the old man about this, he could clear it all up. So once the chunin both left, Naruto removed himself from the air shaft and left for the hokage tower, immediately dispelling all the thoughts that kept coming into his head. Before long he arrived and he took a deep breath. It was just a lie.

"Come to turn yourself in?" The chunin on guard smirked at him. Naruto simply nodded. "Huh, well I guess your maturity has improved at the very least, go on in."

Naruto bolted up the stairs and burst into the hokage room, interrupting the third in the middle of some paperwork.

"Naruto?" The hokage sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it true I'm a reincarnation of the nine-tailed fox?"

"Well, you see…" Hiruzen began.

"WHAT! SO IT WASN'T JUST A LIE! HOW COULD YOU!" Naruto began to cry. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, BUT I CAN'T! EVERYONE HATES ME AND I'M A DEMON!" Naruto left the building in a flurry of tears. Well, Hiruzen thought to himself, perhaps I'll wait until he has calmed down a bit and then explain what happened. He sighed, why couldn't Minato have been here?

Meanwhile Naruto fled back to his apartment and packed up all of his valuables (mostly rare cups of microwavable ramen) into a sack and dashed to the edge of the village, leaving through an area he knew wasn't guarded at night.

Naruto kept on running, blurry trees whipping by in the darkness, until he finally ran out of stamina and could go no further. He collapsed behind a tree and cried himself to sleep.

XXXXX

In a hallowed cave in an unknown location, a stone structure known as the gedo statue sits. The astral projections of the 10 most dangerous rogue shinobi in the world flickered to life on it's fingertips.

"Ugh, why do we have to have a meeting now? I was just devising a grand new form of my art! Hm!" A blonde haired former Iwagakure ninja whined.

"Shut up Deidara, if a meeting was called by him, then it must be important" A very strangely built man with an impossibly large slouch growled but quietly mumbled under his breath about how he wished it hadn't interrupted his intricate puppet building.

A new form appeared on the final fingertip, a man whose main distinguishing feature was his ripple-patterned eyes.

"We have received enough money from our most recent mission involving the assassination of the Iwa daimyo to begin advancing our plans." The man announced.

"Ha! Serves that fool right, he always called me a 'good-for-nothin' brat that should be ashamed for his lack of discipline.' hm! I just wish I had been part of that mission." Deidara announced victoriously.

"Perhaps you should have listened to him a bit more Deidara" Hissed a very snake-like man.

"Oh you-"

"Enough. The jinchuriki are currently more vulnerable now than they ever have been before, the one-tails teeters off the brink of sanity. The two-tails and the eight-tails are frequently sent on solo-missions by the raikage. We currently have the three-tails under a manipulative genjutsu. The four tails has isolated himself on Sabishi mountain in the land of earth. The five tails traverses the world alone. The six tails trains under a solitary old man. The seven tails resides in Takigakure, a village already weakened by the last war and finally, according to my sources, the nine-tails recently ran away from konohagakure. I want you to split into your respective teams and capture them all. Dismissed."

The ripple-eyed man disappeared from the statue's finger, and the rest shortly followed.


End file.
